


Love You Like A Love Song

by ren-mccullers (Rengi)



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rengi/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: Kim is not a big fan of Trini's metal playlist. But what if the yellow ranger also listened to something else?





	Love You Like A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christimas gift to my best friend.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Kimberly liked Trini.

She really, really liked her. And, according to the boys, that was kinda obvious for everyone on the galaxy to see. But the one thing she didn't like about the other girl, was her taste in music.

Kim considered herself eclectic. She would listen from Unbreak My Heart to Havana, stopping somewhere in between for David Guetta’s Without You, but she could not understand how Trini would listen to a mix of screaming, drums and extended guitar solos that was Metal.

She couldn't even fathom how the yellow ranger even managed to do relaxing yoga exercise to that sound.

But Kimberly barely said anything, mostly because half of the time she was distracted by everything else the other girl was. By how closed off she used to be and how she didn't even try anymore to hide the smiles she throws at their friends; by how Trini was usually the first one to step up when someone is being bullied or made fun, even and especially when no one knows she was doing something about it. 

By how naturally beautiful she was by just existing.

Still, Kimberly couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes when it was Trini’s turn to choose the playlist for training on the pit. The boys didn't seem to mind, but she was even thinking about making an intervention when Billy asked the yellow ranger for some bands references.

Metal bands twice a week on the pit was too much.

The last song of Kim’s top 30 playlist came to an end right on the same time Jason kicked out the head of a puttie. The next one to choose the songs was Trini.

Everyone felt electric and the energy around them quick changed from light and fun to more serious with a string of violence (against putties only). The only upside to Trini’s metal playlist was that all the rangers seemed to get even more pumped for a fight.

Zack was a champion of catching Kim off guard looking at Trini like she wanted to do  _ a few things _ to her. She was luck he never said anything, but even him was very surprised when Wannabe started to play. He was about to ask what was going on when Trini just shrugged.

“Kim is always complaining about the screaming on my songs. We should all be relaxed to focus better.”

“Focus… Yeah. Totally.” Zack said before Alfa V started to hurry everybody back to training. But Kim managed to get a glimpse of a smile on Trini's lips that she didn't dare to believe it was meant just for her.

After training, they went camping on the old trains as usual. Jason seemed very interested in Trini's new taste for music, even implying that she wasn't as metal as she claimed to be.

Trini threw a small rock on his chair with enough force to break one of its legs and knock him out of it. 

Kimberly laughed amused.

“It's my mom. She was crazy for Spice Girls so I grew up listening to them. I guess is just familiar to me”. Trini explained and Jason didn't dare to doubt her again.

“That’s why I love Country music!” Billy agreed very excited.

And Zack decided to try his luck.

“I think you’re just really a softie, homegirl”

Kimberly barely had the time to react when she heard “Hold my beer”, and watched as Trini run after Zack, they both showed up 3 minutes later covered in mud, Zack from his head to toe, even his hair, and Trini only with her clothes dirty. It wasn’t hard pick the image of the other girl throwing their friend face first in a puddle of mudd.

They all laughed, but at Jason’s request, they changed the topic of the conversation to something other than music.

Kimberly had forgotten the whole thing about Trini’s music until two days after their training. They both had a biology project due in less than a week and decided to work together. 

She went to Trini’s house and her friend’s mom let her in, telling her that Trini was probably on her room. Kimberly went upstairs and she only half wondered about the Shakira song playing from somewhere. 

It was reasonable to think the song was coming from the kitchen downstairs where Trini’s mom was cooking dinner, but  as she got closer to her friend’s room, the music was getting louder and when she knocked three times and opened the door, she was sure the it was Trini listening to it.

The music was loud enough that the other girl didn’t hear Kim get in, and she wasn’t sure if she was thankful for it, because in one hand, Trini would probably threaten Kimberly’s whole family if the pink ranger ever spoke about what she was just seeing. But on the other hand, there was Trini, with her back to her wearing nothing more than a oversized shirt and boxes, moving her hips shamelessly as she sang the spanish version of Wherever, Whenever  from the top of her lungs, using a hairbrush as microphone.

Kim felt hot. Really hot. Almost as hot as when Goldar pushed them down on the hole where the zeo crystal was. 

She wasn’t sure if it was the danceable music, or the fact that the whole scene was something she wasn't supposed to see, or if it was the whole outfit that showed  _ a lot  _ of skin Kfimberly was positive she wasn’t supposed to see too, but her throat was dry, her skin was tingling and her feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

There was one more thing. She really wanted to push Trini against the nearest wall and tell her, without words, about everything that she was feeling right now.

The song ended too soon and when Shakira started to sing the first words to Ajos Así, Trini turned and notice Kimberly nearly drooling at her.

“What the fuck, Kim?!”. Trini almost shouted, trying to cover herself with a blanket

Kimberly didn’t really know how she manage to step out of the room, shouting herself an apology, trying to stop her cheeks to resemble the color of Jason’s armor.

She waited outside for a minute and when the door opened again, she immediately closed her eyes and raised her hands in surrender. 

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll never say this to anyone until the day I die. Please don’t kill my family”

Kim had to wait a few moments before hearing Trini’s voice.

“Good. And I don’t want to kill your family, just you. Don’t you people know how to knock?”

“I’m sooooorry.” Kim repeated completely embarrassed and with her eyes still closed.

“Yeah, whatever. I’m dressed, by the way, you can look.”

She opened her eyes and Trini didn’t seemed as angry as Kim thought she would be, and the pink on her cheeks seemed to be more of embarrassment than anything.

As they both stepped inside the room, Kim noticed the music had changed to Guns n’ roses and was so low it was barely audible.

She felt awful.

“Trini. Honestly. I’m really sorry. I know I stepped a bit into your privacy....” Trini glared at her. “...Ok. Ok,  _ a lot  _ into your privacy, but I just…”

_ I just couldn’t take my eyes of you.  _

_ “ _ ...I mean, where do you even learned how to dance like that?”

Trini sighed annoyed and sat down on the bed, indicating for Kim to sit in front of her.

“I did a few classes in middle school, but I learned most of it from trying to copy the choreographies… I guess I just like to do it.”

“To dance?” Trini just shrugged. “And how you never tried to be a cheerleader?”

The other girl glared at her again. “Not really my thing, Kim. I don’t do it to show off, It’s just for fun”.

Kimberly nodded. “You are really good, though. If you ever dance like that in front of everyone, I bet you can go out with any girl at school.” Trini scoffed and Kimberly insisted. “It’s true!”

“Any girl?”. Trini asked, and the way she was looking at Kim changed the conversation to somewhere the pink ranger haven’t expected. But maybe she should have, because she was sure her face was a dead giveaway of her thoughts when Trini saw her watching her dancing moments ago.

Kim gulped. “Any girl.”

It was a silent answer to a silent question and at every second they stared at each other for way too long, Kim's heart grew hopeful that they were talking in codes about the same thing.

“I don't think so...” Trini said looking down at her hands on her lap. “... I'm not sure the cheerleaders would appreciate”. 

Kim couldn't help but smile.

“Maybe not all of them” She took a deep breath and with more courage than  took to stand against Rita with no armor, she put her hand over Trini's. “But I know a few who would”.

Trini looked back at her with startled eyes. Like she had never believed those words could have left Kimberly's lips, and all Kim could do was smile at her encouraging, kindly, trying to say that everything Trini was understanding was true.

“Really?”. Trini asked weakly, and Kim suspected she was talking more about the way they were looking at each other than about dancing.

She wanted to put a strand of Trini's hair behind her ear and feel the smooth skin of her cheek. With her experience, she knew exactly what it was going to say about her intentions, and she was still afraid of being reading all of this wrong. 

Trini could  always be talking about Tommy, right? She and the new girl were pretty close.

But Kim was never one to half ass do anything. And she wasn't going to start now.

Trini closed her eyes at the contact and Kim wanted to do nothing but kiss her, but she still wanted to hear with all letters to be sure. So she kissed her closed eye instead.

“Really”. She said, and when Trini opened her eyes, Kim was smiling so much that she almost wasn't able to kiss her properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Tommy :p


End file.
